


Slip Of the Lip

by ecklainer



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee, Glee RPF, chris colfer - Fandom, darren criss - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecklainer/pseuds/ecklainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren is super nervous to be on Kathy Griffin’s show.  What if he screws up and leaks their secrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip Of the Lip

Darren was warned by so many people to be on his toes during the show that he was a little nervous, despite how much he loved Kathy. Ryan called him over after shooting a scene early in the week to remind him to keep tight lipped on the remaining episodes of Glee and especially absolutely nothing leaked regarding Klaine! He politely nodded along even though he has heard this speech multiple times throughout this season. Then that Thursday morning he’s woken up by a phone call from Michael reminding him that he can’t spill anything about Girl Most Likely and of course his and Chris’s relationship. He rolls his eyes and ends the call but as soon as he rolls over in bed his phone is ringing again. 

“What the hell do you want now Michael!?”

“I forgot to tell you it’s probably best if you avoid any topics about Klai-“

“I FUCKING GET IT MAN! I KNOW OK!?” Darren is sick of hearing everything he can’t talk about. He’s not some five year old that can’t keep a secret!

“Whoa! Calm down dude! You know it’s my job to tell you these things.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I just meant Ryan has already had that talk with me. Didn’t mean to yell at you man.”

The phone call ends peacefully and Darren is way too awake on his semi-day off to fall asleep again. He looks at the clock and figures he has enough time to shower, eat, and get a few lyrics down to this song for the new album that he’s been stuck on before Chris gets home from shooting.

A few hours later he’s playing big spoon to Chris’s little spoon on the couch with Brian perched on top of it, staring at Darren likes he’s waiting to attack once he let’s his guard down. He’s too busy staring back and making faces at the feline to notice that Chris has turned in his arms and is currently watching his goofball of a boyfriend in a staring contest with his cat.

“You know that’s why he hates you right?”

“He started it!”

“What are you five years old?”

Darren side eyes him. Chris is good and knows him better than anyone else but there is no way in hell he knows that’s how Darren has been feeling lately so he just mutters a simple ‘Maybe’ and lets it pass.

“Oh by the way-“ Chris sits up and pulls away from the current cuddling position they had assumed, “tell Kathy I miss my wife when you see her tonight.”

Darren immediately breaks eye contact with Brian to stare at Chris. 

“Say what? I don’t recall my boyfriend mentioning having a wife on the side!”

Chris giggles watching Brian jump off the couch using Darren as a stepping ladder on the way down. “Looks like he won!”

“That’s not fair, you made me lose! Now explain yourself Colfer before I go confront Kathy for stealing my man!”

“Oh relax! It was before you were even on the show! We had a fake wedding, Cory officiated it, we vowed all the traditional things, and she promised to let me screw the pool boy!”

Darren looks at him carefully and then gets up to grab his bag. After a few minutes of shuffling around he picks up a piece of paper and walks over handing it to Chris.

“Darren, why are you handing me your headshot?”

“Hi! I’m Darren Criss and I’ll be auditioning for the role of pool boy!”

Darren has to immediately duck to dodge the pillow that Chris has thrown at his head.

“It’s pretty safe to say you got the job!” 

“Mmmm, when can I start?” Darren walks over to him and leans in close.

Chris pushes him away, “Tomorrow night! You have to be at the studio in an hour.”

Disappointment does not even begin to cover what he’s feeling at the thought of having to wait until tomorrow for what he can only hope is a wonderful night of role-playing.

“You realize you’re going to have to stay on your toes around Kathy right? I love her and all but that woman has a way of pushing and manipulating you into revealing secrets you never wanted to see the light of day! Not to mention Jesse is on the show with you and after that little fiasco on your birthday things are bound to get ugly and I’d hate Michael or Alla-“

“OH MY FUCKING GOSH! I GET IT OK! EVERYONE NEEDS TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN! I’M A BIG BOY AND CAN HANDLE MY FUCKING CAREER CHOICES! DAMMIT WHY CAN’T Y’ALL JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!?”

Chris is just staring at him in total shock and looking like a hurt little puppy. He has no words to say to that outburst so he just gets up and goes to the kitchen.

Darren knows he can be a real asshole sometimes when he’s stressed and nervous but he tries his best not to lash out at others, especially the one boy who understands everything he deals with on a daily basis and can help. He doesn’t have long until he has to make his way to the studio and there’s no way in hell he can do this show without making peace with Chris first.

He walks in and sees Chris pretending to clean an already immaculate kitchen.

“Chris, I- I’m sorry.”

He is still silent moving to the sink to rinse the few dishes that are sitting there. Darren moves forward, wrapping his arms around his waste and hooking his chin over his shoulder. He nuzzles his nose in the back of Chris’s neck, breathing him in always calms Darren’s nerves.

“I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to lash out at you. I’ve just gotten the run down from Ryan and Michael both and I’m sick of them treating me like a kid who can’t keep a secret to save his life.”

Chris starts shaking a little with a choked off sound coming from his throat. Is he crying? No-wait…he’s laughing! Well that’s not at all what Darren expected.

He pulls back some and turns Chris in his arms to look him in the eyes.

“What part of that amuses you?” He’s not mad but honestly curious as to what it was he said that would cause Chris to find humor in his pain.

“You don’t get it do you? You have absolutely no fucking clue what you do.”

“What I do?”

“Dare you may not verbally reveal any secrets but your eyes give you away every damn time!” Chris is giggling again.

“What do you mean?”

“Every time someone snaps a picture with us in the room you’re either looking directly at me with those huge loving eyes…that you’re using right now-“ He can’t stop laughing. “Or staring at my ass! So yeah you may do a great job at keeping secrets but those eyes do not!”

“Well I can’t help that your ass constantly steals my attention away!” Just to prove his point Darren lets his hand slide down to one of Chris’s cheeks. “Besides your not even going to be at the show so we have no problems.”

“We can only hope!”

Darren helps him finish up in the kitchen, stopping every five minutes to steal a kiss or squeeze his ass just to let Chris know his attention is still focused in the right area. After a promise to come over tomorrow Darren leaves to head for the studio.

It’s about fifteen minutes before showtime and Kathy has just left Darren, Lily, and Jesse backstage to get ready to go on for the introduction. After his initial star-struck manner towards meeting Lily Tomlin, Jesse had brought up the birthday tweets. Darren told him how he thought it was hilarious but his PR…not so much.

“Yeah I talked to Chris later on and he told me he found it funny too but that y’all had a lot of explaining to do?”

“Hell yes. My publicist was positive Chris and I asked you to tweet that to help us come out without their consent! Needless to say there was a lot of shit to work through and I couldn’t tweet for a while to let everything calm down.”

“I had no idea how passionate your fans are about you and Chris!”

“Oh yeah man! We have a ship and everything!” Darren can’t hold the laugh in any longer.

“So I heard! Those girls were tweeting me stuff about CrissColfer and I was like ‘Why the fuck are they spelling his name wrong!?’” Jesse joins him in the laughter as the stage manager rounds the corner giving a five-minute warning.

The show has gone off without a hitch so far! Embarrassing photos revealed (mainly of Jesse) and topics discussed that so far were in his safety zone. Kathy turns to Jesse and asks him if Eric Stonestreet gets boners during their love scenes and Darren snorts and immediately reacts with “I do!” Quickly looking up and around to make sure he wasn’t heard he was relieved to find the focus still on Jesse. He is thankful and grateful for luck being on his side this time and no one noticing his slip of the tongue. 

The show continues on and he is genuinely having a great time, kind of sad that it’s ending, but extremely happy that when a few of the heavy topics came up or were going in that direction he was saved by a smartass comment or joke. He makes a few mental notes to thank Lily for saving him when Kathy asks when was the last time he had vaginal sex and to immediately watch the recent episodes of Urban Tarzan, he just has to find out what happened with the monkey with the gun!

He says his goodbyes and by the time he reaches his bed he’s passing out, completely exhausted from being on edge all day. The last thing he remembers is reading a text from Michael that said Great job. Good show. Thank God that’s over he can sleep peacefully now.

He arrives at Chris’s house the next day and uses the key he gave him to let himself in.

“Chris I’m here, where are you?” He yells out dropping his stuff on the table next to the door. The house is awkwardly silent and all he hears is tapping. He rounds the corner and sees Chris lying on the couch typing on his laptop that’s perched on his propped up legs. “Hey baby, didn’t you hear me when I came in?”

Chris is silent, still staring at his laptop.

Darren mentally goes through the hours since he’s last seen Chris to see if he missed anything.

“Chris? Christopher? Hellooooo?” Darren comes behind the couch leaning over to block his view of the computer screen.

Chris shuts his laptop and gets up heading towards the kitchen. Darren grabs his arm before he disappears again pulling him closer.

“Hey what’s the matter? Did I do something wrong? Because if I did you’re going to have to fill me in, I’m clueless babe!”

Chris is trying his hardest to stay angry with Darren but he’s giving him those eyes and that damn cute smirk. He knows it’s not fair to be angry with him for something he probably doesn’t even realize he did but dammit they just had a conversation about controlling their reactions to things and then he goes and does this!

“Chris what is it-“

“You said ‘I do’!”

Darren’s face shows nothing but confusion as he tries to make sense of what Chris has just told him.

“ ‘I do’ what? I’m lost can you please explain what the hell you’re talking about!”

Chris pulls away from his grasp to look him in the eyes. “During the show when Kathy asked Jesse-“

“Oh shit!” It finally dawns on him what Chris is talking about. “I totally didn’t mean to say that! My mind started wondering to our scenes and next thing I know I blurted that out! I didn’t think anyone had heard me though.” 

“Well it was kind of subtle I just automatically hear your voice over everything else. So, wait, Michael didn’t say anything to you?”

“No actually he told me great job so I assumed everything was fine! I’m sorry I just couldn’t keep my mind off…things.”

Chris’s interest is peaked. “Oh yeah? Like what kind of things?” 

It worries him how Darren can make all the anger he had built up just fall apart within minutes. In his defense he was tuned into every word coming out of Darren’s mouth so maybe it really wasn’t as audible to others. If Michael didn’t catch it then surely nothing will come of it. He’s just being overly cautious.

Darren steps back in and wraps Chris up in his arms. “Like Kurt and Blaine’s first time… and the make out scene in the car…”

“Which one?” Chris snickers remembering the many, many hours of filming it took to get those two scenes shot. Both times the boys got so wrapped up in the passion of the moment and each other that they broke character, multiple times! 

“Ha ha ha both!”

“You certainly get turned on a lot on set!”

“Mmm speaking of getting boners during a scene…how about that pool boy role?”


End file.
